


when did you believe you were alone

by ziamsquad



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, but things dont go as plan, liam zayn and neil want to scare to louis and harrry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamsquad/pseuds/ziamsquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zayn, liam and niall want to scare louis and harry for halloween, but somewhere along the way liam finds himself alone  in the woods with a screaming harry on his lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when did you believe you were alone

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not quite sure what happened here, but i wanted something for halloween.

liam can say that he was against the idea from the very beginning, he can say wholeheartedly that when zayn had come up with the idea he had shot down the plan entirely. he really wishes he'd stayed firm and refused to take part, but somehow on halloween night he finds himself sitting between a very excited zayn and a slightly frantic niall.

"this is going to be the _best_ , i'm telling you li." zayn jumps up from the sofa, "give it ten minutes, and we'll leave."

liam nods, because they're too far in on this "plan" of theirs for him to back out. niall turns to look at him, "i kind of feel bad, but then i remember all the times louis and harry have left permanent scarring in my brain, and then i'm totally up for it again."

liam rolls his eyes, "they're going to _kill_ us, you realize that, right?"

"they won't know it's us, li." zayn emphasizes, "that's why we're wearing face paint."

niall grins, "this is going to be the best halloween ever. wish i could say the same for louis and harry."

liam snorts out a laugh, apparently scaring the shit out of your best friends was worthy of making their halloween _the best_.

"do we need to go over the plan?" zayn eyes them both, and looks at liam dubiously, "li?"

liam sighs. "we follow louis and harry up to the park, we wait until they're around the skirts of the woods, then i -wait why do _i_ have to kidnap him?" he asks incredulously.

"because you have muscles, liam. and we're not kidnapping him, we're just-"

"we're kidnapping him, zayn."

" _hey_." niall interrupts, "remember last halloween when i woke up to a life sized clown in my bed? and that time when louis covered zayn in fucking ketchup when you two were asleep and you thought he was _dead_? oh and that time-"

liam glowers at the memory, he was going to fucking kill them both. "okay yeah, let’s do it."

"that's the spirit!" zayn whoops, "come on, your face powder is coming off." he grabs his pallet and props himself between liam's legs. he dabs the brush in the powder and brushes it over his face in swift, messy flicks.

zayn smiles proudly and leans forward to press a quick kiss to liam's lips, and he feels just a little bit calmer. "let's go, they would be out of the cinema by now."

it's a bit cruel, he thinks, because louis and harry would have just watched _ouija_ and from what he'd seen from the trailer, it was fucking scary. they were going to flip shit.

zayn holds his hand for the entire walk down to the park, and doesn't let liam second guess himself. niall looks absolutely ecstatic, though, continuously babbling on about how their prank beats any of louis' by miles.

"don't see why we have to bring harry into this, though." liam muses, with a shake of his head.

"he's an _accomplice_ , liam." zayn hisses, "he never shows himself, but he's always there in louis' shadow, waiting. and then five minutes later one of us is standing naked in the living room and no one knows how it fucking happened."

no one says anything after that, because they spot louis and harry walking on the edge of the woods, hand in hand.

zayn puts his finger to his lips, motioning for them to be quiet. they walk into the woods, the trees weren't very dense because they were only in the outskirts, and they could easily walk ten paces alongside louis and harry without being seen. liam's heart was thudding in his chest, he was scared regardless of the fact that he had nothing to worry about, really. they tried to be as quiet as possible, the crunching of the leaves too quiet to be heard by louis and harry. but then he steps on a twig and it snaps with the pressure of liam's body, and he swears the noise echoes through the trees.

zayn grips his hand tightly, and they walk even slower. "there's someone there, lou." they hear harry say with a hint of urgency.

"it's nothing, don't worry babe." louis assures, and liam thinks they can probably hear his thudding hearbeat too. louis and harry stop walking, and so do they. he can see their darkened outline from between the trees, until harry and louis start coming closer.

"i'm not going in there, louis." harry whispers.

"just showing you that there's no one here, babe."

zayn, liam and niall are frozen on the spot, waiting for harry and louis to make a move. but no one does, and they're all rooted to their spots. liam inches a bit closer to try and get a good look at them, and he sees harry with his head on louis' shoulder, quietly whipsering something.

it all happens in a second, harry glances up and his eyes meet with liam's, and he shrieks. "there's someone there, lou!"

"there nothing to be worried about, harry." louis insists, "come on, lets go, yeah?"

harry looks terrified, maybe even more than what liam feels. louis and harry start walking again, but zayn keeps a firm grip on liam's hand to stop him form moving. "he saw me, zayn." he whispers, and niall moves closer to him so their shoulder were pressed together.

zayn smiles at him, "c'mon babe, relax. let's just give them a little scare and we'll go back home. okay?"

liam nods, and niall urges them forward. he notices how harry keeps glancing into the trees until louis shushes him. he figures louis and harry aren't going to go much further, so it was his time to grab harry and probably give them both a heart attack.

"i'm going, you two stay here." he says, as he nears the couple. he waits for louis to let go of him, and he's given a perfect opportunity when louis jumps a few paces ahead of harry with his hand spread out on either side of him, teasing him about something.

he was hyper aware of every movement, from louis, harry, and himself. all he had to do was to think of the time his bed was covered with dirt and worms and zayn was tied to a swing in their garden for liam not to feel bad about it. he takes his chance and jumps out on them, he covers harry's eyes and mouth with his hand to muffle his shouts and drags him into the gathering of trees. he could hardly cover both his eyes and mouth with one hand, so he kept a firm hand over his eyes and one holding his body against him.

harry screams, and liam honestly thinks he's going to lose his hearing (he doesn't scream as loud as zayn did when louis and harry filled his bathtub with spiders.) harry puts up a hard fight though, and thrashes in liam's grip until they both stumble back and land on the dirty ground.

he waits for niall and zayn to run over to them, but they don't, and he realizes _louis isn't even coming to help harry_. he grips the back of harry's shirt and pulls him down when he tries to get away, "harry," he says breathlessly, "it's me, liam."

harry shrieks and elbows liam in the ribs, "harry, it's just _me_. relax." harry stands up, shaky on his legs, his eyes as wide and green as ever.

"liam!" he cries shrilly, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him up. liam stumbles a bit, and he immediately looks around for one of the boys but there was no one there, and the only sounds he could hear was their ragged breathing.

"zayn?" he calls out, unsure of himself. harry grips his shoulder, his fingers digging into his skin. he doesn't get a response, and harry still looks terrified.

"where did they go?" harry panics, "where are they?"

"i don't know," liam hisses, his voice worrisome all the same. they stand in silence for a whole minute, before he hears zayn's voice shriek out his name from deeper in the woods.

liam's heart was seconds away from ripping out of his chest, he was too overcome with fear and panic he couldn’t even feel his legs when he runs towards zayn's voice. "liam!" but this time zayn doesn't sound scared, only a little worried.

harry was only a step behind him, but they both freeze in their steps. "zayn?" he shouts out, his voice trembling, "where are you?"

they walk forward, and fear was curling through liam's skin; until he hears louis' laugh. "mother _fuckers_ , you thought you could actually get away with trying to scare us?"

he feels harry relax beside him, and they walk into a small clearing, where niall was sitting on the floor leaning on a tree and zayn was standing with louis' hand on his shoulder, looking more than annoyed.

he let's go of zayn as soon as he spots liam and harry walk towards them. "louis!" harry runs over to him, throwing his arms around his neck. zayn glares at them and gruffly walks over to liam.

"you okay, babe?" he asks, going on his tiptoes to wrap his arms around liam's neck.

"yeah." he breathes out.

"he fucking dragged me here." zayn mutters, "sorry i wasn't with you."

"don't be. you scared the shit out of us, though."

zayn pulls himself away from liam and they turn back to the others. "we lost." he admits, looking down at niall who looks like he doesn't even want to know them anymore.

"of course you lost." louis says happily. "i can't believe you thought i wouldn't see you guys. fucking idiots."

zayn groans and kicks dirt at him, "can we go now, it dark and i'm cold." he holds his hand out for niall and pulls him up. "we deserve credit for trying, at least."

harry looks considering, "yeah, i thought i was going to die. and i was thinking that if i ever got out alive the first thing i was do was break up with louis."

louis laughs and puts an arm around harry's waist. "if someone really was abducting you, i wouldn't let them. promise."

zayn rolls his eyes and leans into liam's chest. "let's go home." he whines, "please? our defeat was humiliating and i want to sleep it off."

liam takes zayn's hand, "come on then, guys, let's go."

"'part from you li, you were great." zayn mumbles

"thanks." liam replies with a shake of his head.

"both of you, shut the _fuck_ up." niall glares at them. "i nearly lost my _life_."

zayn coos at him and niall swats at him. "worst halloween _ever_." he mutters.

"i think it was great!" louis says gleefully, and everyone turns to glare at him. liam doesn’t know why he still associates himself with these people.


End file.
